War for the Hundred-Acre Wood
by Ozone1
Summary: When Winnie the Pooh and friends find out the country's constructing a twelve-lane highway right through the Hundred-Acre Wood, they suit op for war to protect all they've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Pooh!"

Pooh smiled as he saw Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, and Roo at his door with various gifts.

"How wonderful!" exclaimed Pooh as he saw the presents. "And you brought my favorite honey!"

"Of course we did, Pooh bear! We'd never forget that! Hoo hoo!" said Tigger.

"Thank you all so very much!" beamed Pooh.

The others where about to reply when they heard the sound of snapping trees behind them. Turning around, they saw a massive construction truck clearing a path through the woods.

"What is that?" questioned Kanga.

"Gasp!" cried Tigger. "It must be a Heffalump! That beast's after your honey, Pooh boy!"

"We must get inside," said Pooh. As soon as he closed the door, Piglet dived under a nearby couch. The others crowded to the windows to see the monstrosity.

"He's destroying the forest!" panicked Roo.

"It might never grow back." complained Eeyore.

Tigger bounced for the door. "Let's stop that beast!"

"Now before you do anything irrational, we need to assess the situation," noted Rabbit.

"At a time like this ol' long ears? We must act now, and acting now is what Tiggers do best!"

Rabbit rolled his eyes. "I can tell."

Tigger threw open the door and bounced to where the machine had been a few moments before.

"This way!"

"Wait!" said Pooh as he caught up. "You'll harm yourself!"

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed Tigger. "Avoiding harm is what Tiggers do best!"

A random tree branch fell on his head.

"Ow!" winced Tigger. "I meant..."

"You're safer here, Tigger." said Rabbit as he and the others caught up. The sound of rustling in a nearby bush put them on high alert until they realized it was Christopher Robin.

"Did you see that?" he asked them.

Tigger quickly replied, "The great Heffalump stalked through here, crashing through trees and everything else in search for Pooh's honey! He could be anywhere, maybe even right behind you!"

Christopher Robin laughed, "It was a construction vehicle, though I wonder what it's doing here since the land owner wasn't going to build anything on this land."

"It looks like we have a mystery on our hands." said Pooh.


	2. Chapter 2

The group headed to Pooh's house to discuss the events.

"That was clearly no Heffalump," stated Rabbit as he closed the door behind them.

Tigger looked up, "Well, what else could it have been long ears?"

"Uh..."

"It was a construction vehicle," replied Christopher Robin.

"A what?" asked Tigger.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but nothing to fear. I'm rather confused as to why it's here though."

"Maybe it is after Pooh's honey!" squeaked Piglet.

"No, that's not the case," assured Christopher. "It's not alive."

"It's not?" questioned Piglet.

"Nope."

"What?" Rabbit was confused too.

"I can ask the driver why he's here if he passes by again."

They here a distant hum.

"That must be him now," said Pooh.

Sure enough, it was the vehicle. Christopher Robin opened the door and stepped outside.

"Be careful!" cautioned Piglet, who dived under the couch a moment later.

Christopher Robin strode over near the vehicle. "Hey!" The vehicle slowed to a stop; the driver rolled down his window. "What d' ya want, kid?" the driver questioned.

"Why are you tearing down the trees?" asked Christopher Robin.

"How else are ya gonna build a twelve-lane highway?"

"A _twelve-lane highway?"_ Christopher Robin was in shock.

"Yep. Now, if you'll exuse me..."

Christopher Robin slowly headed back to Pooh's house; pale from shock.

"What's wrong Christopher Robin?" asked Pooh who was standing on the doorstep.

"They're, they're gonna build a twelve-lane highway right through the Hundred-Acre Wood!"

"What's that mean?" asked Rabbit.

"Everything we've ever known will be destroyed!"

"What?" everyone chorused.

"I'm sorry guys, but we've got to leave."

"We'll do nothing of the sort!" Tigger jumped onto the table. "This is an act of war, we'll show 'em what we're made of! Isn't that right?"

"But we can't," stated Christopher Robin. They have a whole army, and what do we have? A couple sticks, a bottle cap gun, stuff..."

"And that stuff will propell us to victory!" shouted Tigger.

"And we'll get killed." said Christopher Robin. "Listen, if we all get out now, none of us will get in trouble or be hurt. I'm sure we'll find another home. Of course we will."

"This has always been my home and it'll always be," stated Tigger. "If I die fighting, so be it."

Christopher Robin was secretly proud of Tigger. "But that doesn't have to be, we'll all be fine if we leave peacefully."

"But we'll never be the same," said Roo.

"Yeah," agreed Pooh.

"We'd just whither up and die anyway," Eeyore droned.

"I suppose a little fighting won't do this Rabbit any harm."

"Is this really what you all want?" asked Christopher Robin.

They all agreed accept Piglet who was still under the couch.

"Okay then," said Christopher. "Today we prepare for war."


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher Robin began work on their first weapon: a spear; simple yet effective. He began by taking an old wooden pole that Pooh had previously put in storage, and smoothed the edges. Rabbit too was working on something: a potion. He had hoped to turn those infected into frogs.

"Tell me, long ears," started Tigger. "Are you really going the ways of the witch? Those old potion making things?"

"Not really," said Rabbit. "But this one is neccesary."

"Sure, sure..."

"Do I have to fight too?" worried Piglet.

"No," answered Christopher. "You can stay here if you'd like."

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Piglet.

"Check out my bow-and-arrow!" said Roo as he carried a large, barely recognizable stick which was bent back into the shape of a bow. A string was attached and an arrow was in place.

"Be careful," cautioned Kanga.

Twang! The bow snapped forward, sending the arrow flying. Its flight was short-lived however as it collided with a window, the force of the impact left a wide crack.

"Oops."

Pooh sighed, "Oh bother."

"Oops indeed," said Kanga. "You should apologise."

"I'm sorry, Pooh."

Pooh smiled, "It's okay."

"You think all this can stop the country?" droned Eeyore.

"Sure it can!" said an optimistic Tigger. "All it takes is a little determination!"

"Determination we don't have," sighed Eeyore.

"Don't say that, we can do it!"

"Sure..."

"Spear's done," stated Christopher Robin as he stood up.

"Wonderful!" said Pooh.

"Feels sturdy enough," he swung it around a bit. "I think it's battle ready."

"Lemme try!" said Tigger.

"Oh no you don't," inserted Rabbit as he partially blocked the way. "You could poke someone's eye out.

"That's what they always say."

"Listen," interrupted Pooh.

All where silent for a moment.

"What was it?" asked Christopher Robin.

"I think it was that thing again," answered Pooh.

Sure enough, the truck was passing by, but little did they know it was coming right for them until Tigger looked out the window.

"Gasp!"

"What's wrong?" Kanga asked, concerned.

"It's coming right for us!"

Tigger grabbed the spear Christopher Robin had left on the table and a sample of Rabbit's potion and rushed out the door.

No one knew what to do. Should they stop him or let him go? Seeing how far he already was, they knew stopping him wasn't an option. They could only hope for the best.

Wielding the spear in both paws, Tigger sent the blade down on an exposed pipe at the side of the truck. Noticing something was wrong, the driver parked the truck and opened the door. This was Tigger's chance to test Rabbit's potion. Waiting until the driver was all the way out, Tigger sent the formula flying. The liquid stung as it drenched the driver causing him to double over. In a matter of seconds, he had been transformed into a frog. The potion actually worked.

Once the commotion had ceased, Rabbit quickly headed over.

"What did you do with my - oh!"

"Little surprised it worked, ol' long ears?"

Rabbit was mildly insulted by this. "No, it's just that..."

They where soon settled in Pooh's house to discuss what had taken place.

"That was fun!" laughed Tigger.

"You saved us and my house, Tigger," thanked Pooh.

"And you also used my only decent batch of potion," complained Rabbit.

"What's the country gonna do when they find out about this?" wondered Roo.

"We can only guess," replied Christopher Robin. "They're most certainly not going to be pleased."

Their attention was diverted as the front door swung open.

"Oh my!" gasped Kanga.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher Robin strode over to the window. "A storm's rolling in," he said as he watched dark clouds quickly move overhead. He closed and locked the door to prevent it from blowing open again.

"What should we do with that ol' beast outside?" asked Tigger.

"Hide it," Christopher Robin replied. "If someone sees it in the condition it's in, well..."

"We'd be in serious trouble," stated Rabbit.

"Yeah."

Rabbit stood up, "We'd better get going then."

Christopher Robin, Rabbit, and Tigger headed out while the rest stayed behind.

"Alright, let's check this thing out," said Christopher Robin.

He examined the damaged location, then attempted to start the engine. "Stay back guys," he warned. After turning the key a few times, he realized it was, for the most part, useless.

"How are we gonna move it?" wondered Rabbit.

"I don't know honestly," said Christopher.

"We could cover it," pitched in Tigger.

"That's not a bad idea," Christopher said. "But it's so large."

"Shh!" Rabbit interrupted, "Listen." They heard distant voices.

"They're coming this way!" Tigger informed.

"Hide!" ordered Christopher. They darted behind the nearest trees they could find. From there, they could see four figures walking by. One of them was a clean-shaven young man dressed in a suit and tie, a Glock was clearly visible in his right pocket. The second person was a round man with red hair. He had an air of authority. The other two where armed guards with millitary grade machine guns.

"We have arrived," said the young man. "And this is the truck you where looking for."

"I must have messed up, seeing we have one heck of a lazy worker."

"Yes, you have."

The armed soldiers grabbed the red-head's arms.

"Hey! Let go of me! That's an order!"

"Your time to command is over, this is my show now!"

The sound of gunfire echoed through the woods. The three where too shocked to move. Murder was committed before their eyes.

"He... killed him," blurted Christopher Robin.

They stood in silence for several minutes before heading back.

"Hi guys, welcome back!" greeted Roo. "Anything exciting?"

"...We witnessed murder." replied Christopher Robin.

"What?"

"There where these guys and a couple armed guards, and suddenly, the guards grabbed this man and after the other man said something like, "This is my show now," the guards shot him.

Kanga gasped, "That's horrible!"

"There's clearly a darker meaning behind this highway," said Christopher Robin.

"What do you mean? asked Kanga.

"They where here for the truck. I heard them."

"I suppose there's more meaning behind this war now," said Rabbit.

There was a loud crash as lighting ripped through the sky.

"We know firsthand that there are some truly evil people behind this project," said Christopher Robin. "It's time we think of a plan to end this."


End file.
